


Reward

by bertramk_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertramk_k/pseuds/bertramk_k
Summary: 書呆子男孩從學校拿着高分的作業和老師的讚許回家向Daddy討獎勵。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Reward

「Daddy Daddy！」男人從公司下班後推開門回到家裡時就傳來自家男孩興高彩烈的聲音。

男孩撲進男人寬闊結實的懷裡，摟着男人的頸脖露出一個燦爛的笑容，男孩的笑容仿如陽光般驅走了男人工作產生的黑色烏雲。

「寶貝很開心呢，發生甚麼事了嗎？」男人放下手上的公事包，托起男孩的小屁股，蹭蹭對方鼻尖，自己的嘴角也染上些許笑意。

男孩靠在男人的懷裡，手口並用的訴說着今天在學校裡發生的事情，臉上的笑容從未落下。

「首先是呢，今天上學時沒有很熱，沒有流很多汗，身子沒有黏糊糊的。然後呢，在上數學課的時候呢，老師出了一條好難好難的題目，竟然被我解出答案來了！老師就要全班面前讚我呢嘿嘿。」

當男人抱着他的心肝小寶貝坐在飯桌前時，懷裡的小孩卻光着腳丫子快步走向廚房，把香噴熱辣的飯菜放在桌上，嘴裡還不忘向男人分享自己的校園經歷。

「在上英語課時呢，終於把之前的作文派回了，改得有夠久的。」男孩捧着被Daddy養到肉嘟嘟的臉頰，迷迷糊糊的在抱怨老師的效率，結果換來男人輕輕的捏住了小臉。

男孩把椅子往男人身邊拉近，恨不得整個人都黏在對方身上，但又因為在吃晚飯而留下些許空間。「牛肉好吃嗎？是我新學的喔！是你上次說想吃的。」小孩子靈精的雙眼小心翼翼地看着男人把牛肉送進口裡，期待着對方對這道新菜的評語。

醉人飽滿的紅酒香氣和蔬菜天然的甜味，湯汁裡面有着牛肉和洋蔥蕃茄的清甜精華，又同時保留紅酒的深沈韻味及香氣。牛肉有如紅寶石般的美麗色澤，放入口中咀嚼時可感受到燉得酥爛熟軟但仍保持彈性的軟嫩肉質。

見着男人咀嚼已久卻仍未出聲，男孩的心石沉大海，期待的雙眼變得暗淡，低下頭來看着自己眼前的米飯。

「在想甚麼呢小傻瓜。」男人伸手揉揉小孩的頭毛「做得很好吃喔。」男人笑起來時眼角的魚尾紋皺起，盡是一副從容的樣子。

男孩從充滿水氣的浴室出來，靠着床邊坐到地上拿着毛巾擦頭。男人移到床邊取過小孩手中的毛巾為他擦頭髮，他摟着男人雙腿在乖乖地享受年長者對他的照顧，軟軟的在說着在晚餐時被按下暫停鍵的話題。

「英文那個作文派回來了，全班就我選了奇怪題目，可是拿了80分，還被讚了www」男孩清徹的眼睛抬起望住男人，勾走了他的魂。「中文的命名作文也出奇地拿了73分，還真是個驚喜嘻。」男孩話語中的歡喜蔓延到男人身上，深感欣慰的年長者掛上笑容揉揉小孩剛擦乾的頭髮。

「所以我的小朋友想要甚麼獎勵呢？」男人吻吻小孩的柔軟頭髮，揉揉他軟綿的臉，「要Daddy陪你去哪玩嗎？」

「想要Daddy的親親~」男孩坐到男人的腿上，張開雙臂圍着男人的頸脖，微笑着向男人撒嬌。男人蜻蜓點水般吻上少年的唇瓣，然而對方卻扣着他的頭，自行撬開男人的雙唇牙關，舔舐他的唇舌。男人摟緊了小孩的窄腰，奪回主動權在對方的口中攻城搜掠，捲走還沒來得及吞下的甜美唾液。一吻完畢，小孩漲紅了臉，張大了嘴氣喘如牛，吸取着空氣。

「嗯......Daddy...還要~」男孩筆直的雙腿盤上的男人的腰，窩在男人的頸脖裡咬着對方敏感的耳垂吹氣「寶寶想要給Daddy口吶。」少年伸手往男人的褲襠摸去，隔着薄薄的布料揉着他微勃的性器，抬頭用媚紅的雙眼望着他，把他勾得失魂落魄。

男人坐在床邊，上身還穿着睡衣，下身卻是赤裸。男孩跪在他的雙腿間，臉頰泛紅，嘴唇濕潤，小手輕輕揉着男人的囊袋，舌頭伸出舔舐着男人開始甦醒的性器。男人開始崛起的陰莖在男孩的手中發燙，他每舔一下男人的性器，就抬頭用紅紅濕潤的眼睛望向在喘着重氣的男人，挑逗着他的理智神經。男孩的眼神純情又誘惑，粉紅的小舌舔弄着男人的龜頭，像個在吃棒棒糖的小孩那樣用舌頭把整個蘑菇頭泛起水光，含進嘴裡不時用力吸吮。

男孩的小嘴離開時發出「啵」的一聲，看着男人完全勃起的性器勾起嘴角，吻向他粗壯的柱身。男人實在忍不住男孩這種致命的誘惑，想要把男孩拉起接吻往下一步發展，但男孩卻一下把他的肉棒含進嘴裡。男孩濕熱的口腔把他的性器吃了個徹底，喉嚨裡的擠壓爽得差點就讓他繳械投降。

「天啊，寶貝你把Daddy含得很舒服喔。」自己心肝寶貝冒着生理淚水的雙眼望挑釁着男人的理智，扣着男孩毛絨絨的腦袋整根挺進。喉嚨深處的反射動作強烈地擠壓着男人的龜頭，差點就把他給搞射了。

突然佔據了整個口腔的性器讓男孩有些不適，嗚嗚的發出幾下呻吟，男人見狀想要抽離，但又被男孩制止，抬頭親親他的小腹，「射進來也沒關係。」

他又開始細細地吞吐，陰莖上的青筋來回舔了個徹底，變得水淋淋的，男人發出了一聲喟嘆，重新把性器塞回男孩的嘴裡，慢慢開始抽插。男孩盡力放鬆喉嚨，盡最大努力去給予Daddy最好的享受。男孩嗚咽着吞吐，口水和前液攪動得發出淫蕩的水聲把男人迫瘋，射出的精液繳到對方口中，抽出時還有些落在他精緻的小臉和紅潤的唇瓣上。泛着淚光的媚紅眼睛仰視着男人，張開嘴巴讓他看到那些濃稠的精液被吞下，還舔舔自己嘴唇把剩餘的捲入口中。

年長者把男孩拉起來，吻走沾在臉上的體液，輕輕的吻着男孩的臉頰，「我的小朋友真棒，把Daddy給含射了。」吻上了他的上唇，吸吮水潤的唇瓣。男孩仰着頭和他的男人接吻，牙關輕易被撬開，他霸道的舌頭闖入，挑逗地勾上對方的纏綿。分開時男孩的唇珠被吻得又紅又亮，臉蛋因缺氧而潮紅，雙眼迷離，唇間還勾起一絲銀線。

「寶貝還想要甚麼獎勵呢？」男人把他拉到床上，坐在自己的腿上，輕柔地吻着男孩的肩膀，微微用力在鎖骨上留下細細吻痕。小孩抱着他的頸脖輕聲呻吟，「嗯......想要和Daddy做......」

「寶寶想和Daddy做甚麼呢？」男人拍了下男孩坐在他大腿上圓潤的屁股，大手把屁股上的軟肉捏揉成不同形狀。屁股被男人揉着的感覺很奇異，有點害羞，有點不安，又有點興奮。

「想要和Daddy做愛。」

全裸的男孩跪在男人大腿兩側，他接過潤滑劑往手上擠，把冰涼的藥膏往下身的小穴裡送。緊緻的穴口一吞一吐的把男孩的手指絞緊，低溫的膏形物在溫暖的甬道裡慢慢融化，流出的液體把他的手打濕，滴答滴答的滴在男人的大腿上。男孩把額頭抵在男人寬厚的肩膀上，輕聲喘氣往裡面再放入一根手指。

「寶貝你好棒，好棒。」男人吻着男孩的耳朵沉着聲鼓勵他的小心肝。擴張的過程說難受又不是，但也稱不上舒服，至少沒有男人為他做得舒服。男孩往裡面再放入一根手指，兩指並着在甬道裡緩慢抽插，毫無徵兆的擦過了敏感點，哼的一聲絞緊自己的手指，前方的玉莖吐出些許前液，濕漉漉的抵到男人的肚子上。

男人的鼓勵像是惡魔的耳語，一邊說着好乖好乖，但又一邊要男孩再放入一根手指加速抽插，發出蜜糖般甜蜜黏膩的呻吟。屁股慢慢隨着動作在搖，每次每次都把手指吞到更深的地方裡去，卻都未再碰到那令他瘋狂的點上去。抽插帶來若有似無的快感把他折磨到頭昏腦頓，奶聲奶氣的撒嬌喊着Daddy Daddy要男人幫忙。

男人把小孩的手從後穴裡抽出，寂寞空虛的小穴一張一合的在渴求外物的侵犯。失去慰藉的男孩哭喊着男人的名字，下一秒他就被對方推躺在床上，堅硬熾熱的陰莖抵在他一片泥濘的後穴。男人低下身子吻着他的寶貝男孩，舌頭掃過上顎，纏着了小舌，堵着男孩的嘴使他在被插入時只能用鼻子發出哼哼呻吟。

失去了手指，換來了男人粗大的性器，絕對是一場划算的交易。男人對身下人的身體瞭如指掌，輕易就擦過他的腺體令男孩高聲呻吟。「寶貝你裡面好緊好熱......想要Daddy的肉棒久了吧......」男人伸手捏住了小孩胸前的果粒，粗糙的指腹磨擦着立起的乳頭，挺腰把陰莖送到對方甬道的更深處。身體上下兩處的敏感點都被男人完全掌控，自己主動討的獎勵現在把他操得要命，男人每增熱烈的抽插幾乎使他失去理智，操向他的敏感點，操得他爽翻載着矜持的理智。他每句的讚賞和鼓勵都是最上等的催情劑，後穴裡的媚肉更放盪地咬着男人的肉棒，擠壓着他的龜頭和柱身，不自覺地搖着屁股迎上男人的操弄。

「啊哈......Daddy你太快了嗚......好深啊......」他的小寶貝眼角泛紅的濕潤眼睛迷迷糊糊的看着他，兩片粉紅的唇微張露出了口裡誘人的小舌頭，鼻子哼哼喊出了要男人憐憫的話，但只換來男人扛起他筆直的雙腿，加快了抽插的動作。撞到男孩屁股上的啪啪聲在靜謐的房屋裡顯得由其突兀，肉體碰撞加上後穴被進出時的滋滋水聲和男人沉重的喘氣聲像是近期大熱的ASMR般不僅帶來肉體上的快感，他取悅了他的愛人這事還帶來了心靈上的滿足，操翻了他的頭腦。

男人抽出了他的陰莖，把男孩翻了個身要他趴在床上翹起屁股。連串細吻從臉頰落到肩膀，他所到之處留下的痕跡在皮膚下發熱，變成一個個屬於男人的記號。揉着對方柔軟的小屁股，男人抓住他的腰肢重新把性器送回男孩的溫柔鄉，頓時頂得男孩把頭埋在枕頭裡隱藏將要喊出來的美妙呻吟。十指抓緊淺色的床單，身子往前想要抽離強烈的快感又被男人殘酷的抓回來，懲罰性地更用力幹到甬道的更深處。隱約的呻吟中喊着Daddy的名字，被男人抓住了頭髮強迫抬起頭來，膝頭跪在床上一手往前支撐着，另一手往後摸着男人的後腦，側過頭來和他交換一個又一個濕漉色情的吻。

被對方後入的體位令那粗長的陰莖操到更深，一抽一插擦着他的前列腺過去，每個動作都令他身體發抖失去支點，只能任由男人抱着他的身子擺腰操弄。「寶寶你就算被我操了多少次還是像個處的那麼緊哈......咬得我這麼緊是想把我榨乾嗎哼......」他咬住男孩的耳朵隨着身下的動作一下一下舔舐，捉住男孩的右手摸上他被淺淺操突的腹部，「不要不要了嗯......Daddy你太深了嗚......」他哭着求男人放輕動作，但對方卻充耳不聞，一把把他推趴回床上，然後重重碾過他的腺體，使他只能發出甜膩呻吟。

軟綿的肉穴忽然絞緊，男孩伸手摸索來自男人的溫暖，他扣緊了他的手壓回床上，在男孩快要被操射時更用力挺腰操開他的甬道，在他被操射了的高聲呻吟中也把自己微涼的精液射進那討好的小穴裡。

高潮過後的男孩只能趴在床上輕氣呻吟喘氣，男人俯下身子把他整個人抱在自己懷裡，拇指揉着愛人的小手在他頸窩裡親吻。

「寶貝喜歡你的獎勵嗎？」他另一手摸向男孩還埋着自己性器的小腹問道。

男孩剛高潮完敏感到不得了的後穴還被男人淺淺的操着，粉嫩的小嘴還在啊啊呻吟。他側過頭來蹭蹭男人被汗水沾濕了的鬢髮，「喜歡嗯......最喜歡Daddy了啊......」


End file.
